


Victorians Need Work

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Théâtre Illuminata Series - Lisa Mantchev
Genre: Ariel (Théâtre Illuminata) - Freeform, Beatrice Shakespeare Smith - Freeform, Gen, Nate (Théâtre Illuminata) - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: There's magic in history, you just have to find it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own any of the characters from the Theatre Illuminata, they all belong to Lisa Mantchev. I'm just trying to get better at writing and I like these guys. I'm not making any money off of anything I write.  
> The land is based on my parent's bit of forest and the various bits of property I've been looking at for years.  
> As always, this is unbetaed.

_The high peaks of the roofline sagged here and there, with cracked and jagged shingles pulled up by force, damage done by years of neglect and strong storms. The grungy gray and white paint was peeled off in some places and rubbed off in others._

 

_Light pink roses climbed up trellises against the house, waving wildly in the breeze. Honeysuckle vines wound around the rusted iron fences, competing against the morning glories for space, and winning. Tall oak trees interspersed with maple, pine and birch bent their branches, seeking their queen. The high fence around the small graveyard, rusted and bowed by a hundred years or more of life, death, and hooligans seemed to stand straighter._

 

_The rich undercurrent of the power in the wind called out in waves, practically shouting “I’m home, I’m home!”_

_The well refilled, the spring’s memory returning. Long ago thought dead, the life of the land perked up, sensing it would once more be a home. To a dreamer, to a spirit, a pirate; and to mischief._

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Owens, the realtor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm finally updating! It's fairly short, but we meet my new oc, Victor Owens. He just so happens to be one of the BEST realtors in Apple Ridge. This chapter is entirely in his pov.
> 
> I don't own Bertie (Miss Smith), however I DO own everything else.

Victor Owens waited for his newest clients under one of the large pine trees in the front lot, and wondered how he'd got here.

 

He'd been given the task of getting rid of the town's largest - and oldest - eyesore, simply because of an ill-timed comment a colleague had made about he and their bosses son. Or so his colleague thought, anyway. Victor was certain it had more to do with the simple fact he was the only one that wasn't scared of the old Williamson house. Well, that's what he hoped, anyway.

 

Holding his umbrella with one hand, he pulled his phone out of his front jacket pocket with the other, checking the time, and wondering if his clients would show up at all.

 

Since house flipping and home renovation shows had gotten popular, more people had shown up in Apple Ridge, the old rundown, mismatch of eras houses had become a large draw. One couple told another, and so even if they didn't buy a house, they were getting tourists. It was great for the economy, but pretty difficult for his agency.

 

He unlocked his phone and checked to see if he had the right details.

 

9:30 am, Tuesday.

A Miss Smith, Mr. Sound and Mr. Fury.

Friends and college students who couldn't afford a house alone, but were going to pitch in and live together.

 

He’d arrived a half hour early, eager to rid his agency of their problem house. The faster they could get rid of it, the better. It wasn't that he was being pushed (okay, he was), but that if he couldn't get someone to buy the place, the mayor would have to have it torn down. Victor didn't want to see the grand mixed up house reduced to a pile of rubble, and so he'd decided he would pull out all stops.

 

It was now nine forty, and he was beginning to sweat. What if they'd decided not to look at the house? He would have been standing in the rain for twenty minutes for nothing! Aside from that, his planned presentation would be ruined, his boss would lose faith in him…

 

Victor stopped that line of thought as he realized he'd been pacing underneath the trees, raindrops filtering through the branches and bouncing off his umbrella. He sighed in relief when he heard a car drive up the gravel road, checked his watch, and noted that it was nine forty-five. They were late, but he hadn't majorly freaked out so he was counting it as a win.

 

The car stopped, and someone with a mass of white and blue curls stepped out of the car, and wrinkling their nose in distaste at a murmured admonishment from inside the car, put up a black and gold umbrella.

 

Victor cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Miss Smith, I presume?”

 

She turned to look at him and gave an embarrassed smile. “Hello, you must be Mr. Owens! I'm so sorry we kept you waiting! Someone,” she said giving a glare at the passenger's seat, “got us lost. Again.”

 

Victor had to laugh. “It's fine. I've had navigators get me lost too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you're down here you've read my very self indulgent first chapter, so, congrats! And thank you!  
> I hope whoever is reading this liked it, and if you did, please tell me?


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter, embarrassment and possible slight flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bertie, Nate or Ariel.  
> Victor, however, does belong to me.  
> This is unbetaed, as always. I probably should have done more editing, whoops...

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, very glad he wouldn't have to tell his boss they hadn't shown up.

Occasionally, appointments were made that couldn't be kept, yes. But some people - mostly, Victor realized with annoyance - people only a few years older than him, still made appointments and broke them without so much as a “thank you for your time”.

Thankfully, these didn't seem to be those type of people. He ran his now free fingers through his curly black hair and refocused his attention on his client.

Miss Smith choked back a laugh as she leaned up against the car, raindrops splashing on her coat. She seemed not to take notice, even as the front passenger door opened and a stocky, fairly attractive, long haired brunet walked around the front and said, “Ye'll catch yer death o’ cold, or at t’ very least be sick an’ miserable fer a short while.”

She rolled her eyes, an annoyed admonishment of “I'll be fine, thanks Nate,” spilling out as he tapped on the rear driver's side window and the brunet smirked as a muffled statement was made from inside the car, something about, being “perfectly fine staying in here, thank you very much".

“Suit yerself.” The brunet straightened, catching Victor’s eye and smiling. Victor quickly looked back at Miss Smith, feeling his cheeks grow warmer.

Her smile swiftly turned from embarrassed to sweet enough to make a gallon of iced tea, and a hint of mischief crept into her voice as she replied, “Backseat driving really doesn't help, does it? Ariel,” she pointed at the silver haired person in the back of the car, who still seemed reluctant to get out, “was arguing with Nate about whether or not Cabaret was appropriate for Nate's niece to see.”

Victor hummed in amusement, his left eyebrow quirking to nearly Spock level. “Well, is it?” He shifted slightly, trying to find his center of balance again.

He waited a heartbeat or two as Miss Smith laughed and the brunet -- Nate, it seemed -- gave Miss Smith a halfhearted glare as he replied “As she's only nine, not really.”

Nate looked up, and his eyes softened as Victor tried to look like he hadn't been staring, but the other man smiled and and held out his hand. “M’ name’s Nate. Nate Fury. ‘S nice to meet ya sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter didn't go as planned! Victor has decided he'll basically write his own thing...  
> Anyway, to whoever is reading this, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So it's not really much yet, but if you think it's interesting and you want to find me, I'm [daughter-of-ophelia](daughter-of-ophelia.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
